This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Evaluate individuals with fat disorders by indirect calorimetry;evaluate individuals with fat disorders for muscle and fat abnormalities by histology and electron microscopy;determine gene expression differences in fat between individuals with fat disorders and matched controls;determine fat-specific FFA differences between individuals with fat disorders and matched controls; determine blood and fat markers for individuals with fat disorders; determine if families with fat disorders have single nucleotide polymorphisms that may provide insight into genes important in the etiology of these disorders.